Composite glass panels are known, which are designed as safety glass and/or have a decorative character. Solids consisting of noble or base metals, gold foil, stones, glass, wood, plastic materials, etc. are introduced into the intermediate layer of synthetic resin. The decorative material can also be liquid or gaseous. It is also possible to mix various color pigments with the synthetic resin. However, this should not be considered to be decorative material in the present case.
The decorative materials can be arranged in the form of inserts or enclosures in the synthetic resin layer. In the case of solid material inserts, the synthetic resin layer constitutes the matrix for the solid material inserts, which can be differently shaped, for example as grains, in the shape of small plates, or threads. Gaseous enclosures in the synthetic resin layer can be constituted by air bubbles.